


After Everything, We're Still Here

by Fuck1nM3ss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU where they actually talk, Angst, Canon Compliant, Feelings, Fuck Dream All My Homies Hate Dream, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Not Beta Read, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Rated teen for swearing, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck1nM3ss/pseuds/Fuck1nM3ss
Summary: When Tommy sits on the edge of a crater. he wonders if things could get better. Maybe after a conversation with an all-too familiar face can convince him it can.orTommy and Technoblade talk after Doomsday, and it goes better than expected.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192





	After Everything, We're Still Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stxrbxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrbxy/gifts).



> The pacing on this one is kind of off tbh, this is very self-indulgent, but I'm posting it anyway. These words are your problem now.
> 
> Takes place between Doomsday and The Finale
> 
> CW/TW// Suicidal thoughts, past abuse, fighting and yelling

Tommy didn’t know why he kept visiting the crater where L’manburg once stood. 

He could barely recall what it looked like after it’s second detonation, having been exiled throughout most of that time. 

But here, sitting at the edge of the crater, he found he couldn’t move away. Maybe it was because he longed to be back here, home, for so long during exile that he couldn’t bring himself to move on. Or maybe it was that L’manburg was the only thing he had left of Wilbur. The real Wilbur. Not the estranged man who’s crazed laugh tormented Tommy in the dead of night, nor the grey husk with blue stained fingers.

The existence of both tormented Tommy, reminding him of the joke that was reality as he longed for simpler times. 

“Kind of cutting it close to the edge there, huh?” 

The words pulled Tommy out of his own thoughts, realizing just how easy it would be for him to slide off of the edge from where he was sitting. 

A beat later he realized that the voice that had shaken him out of his mind was Technoblade.

“What’s it to you asshole?” he spat, tone abrasive, as he attempted to summon rage that he couldn’t be bothered to commit to behind his words. He was tired, he didn’t feel like being angry right now.

Techno didn’t seem to take the hint to back off though, since he was still responding. “It means nothing to me, simply an observation.” He paused, before adding, “unless you're planning on falling, that is.”

Tommy didn’t stop the laugh that slipped past his lips, short and broken. “Like you care.” He scoffed, not turning to face the hybrid. There wasn’t any bite behind his words though.

“I’m not the one who betrayed you Tommy.” It was almost like Techno was trying to get a rise out of Tommy. 

“Exactly! So you shouldn’t give a shit about what I’m doing.” He frowned, but he refused to look at Technoblade. He didn’t want to see the angry eyes burning holes into his back. Or worse, the look of hurt that Techno had on his face after Tommy ruined something good. “Whatever... I don’t know if this is news to you big man, but I’d rather not talk to someone who blew up my home less than a week ago. Just go bother someone else.” 

The hybrid didn’t reply, instead moving to take a seat next to Tommy, who only shifted to give him room. “What about my house?”

That made Tommy pause, because what did Techno’s cabin have to do with the fact that he blew up L’manburg? “What?” He questioned.

“Well…” he started, shifting uncomfortably, “you called it home.”

Tommy wanted to laugh at that, he turned to face Techno for the first time since Doomsday, wanted to look him in the eyes and laugh in his face. But when he was met with blood red eyes he could only blink.

Technoblade’s expression wasn’t angry like he thought it would be, it was unreadable. 

Tommy took a deep breath, realizing he hasn’t responded in the past minute, “You said it yourself Blade,” he exhaled shakily, wondering in the back of his mind why it was so hard to summon up his false bravado. “It was a temporary alliance.”

They both knew that was a lie.

Techno’s expression shifted, from the unreadable one to one of hurt. “So,” he started again, but Tommy was quick to cut him off there. Desperately wanting to get out of where this conversation was going.

“What would you have done in my situation?” It came out harsher than he expected, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. “Would you have chosen Phil over me?” Tommy already knew the answer, but that didn’t stop him from asking.

Technoblade sighed before answering, “Phil has never given me a reason to be anything but loyal, Tubbo exiled you-”

“Dream forced him to!” Tommy bit, words lighting his chest aflame. “I forgave Tubbo, and you sided with Dream.” 

“You betrayed me, I only teamed up with Dream for our mutual benefit.” He said calmly, and Tommy wanted to punch him.

“That’s exactly why I couldn’t go through with it!” He shouted, vision going blurry and he blinked the half-formed tears away. He turned away from Techno, staring back into the depths of the crater below. “Guess it didn’t matter though.” It was almost silent, barely a whisper that he’s pretty sure Technoblade didn’t even hear it, he continued anyway. “Dream always gets what he wants.”

There was no response to that, which was strange. Techno always had a response to Tommy, even if it was just to poke fun at or shout over him. Taking the silence as a chance to continue, “Y’know Tubbo and I are fighting Dream next week.” 

He would be lying if he said he was surprised by Techno’s laugh. “What, what? You think I can’t beat that bitch? He’ll be intimidated by my alpha-ness and surrender before I even get the chance to hit him!” He turned back to Techno, finding it much easier to breathe now that the serious look on Techno’s face was gone. 

“I’m just surprised, not that I doubt your abilities in any way but…” Techno motioned towards the rubble that was New L’manburg, “I just think fighting Dream again is asking for trouble.”

Tommy only scoffed, “you’re a real ass, did you know that?” He asked, ignoring how his chest felt 10 times lighter than it had previously. “I don’t really have a choice, he still has my discs big guy.” He was tired of Dream holding items that used to bring him so much comfort over him. Tired of how long all this conflict had gone on. “Once I get my discs back I can finally move on from this shit.”

Techno only nodded, Tommy knew he didn’t really understand it, but that was okay. He didn’t have to. Because he had Tubbo, and Tubbo always seemed to understand. And they lapsed into silence, Techno placing down an enderchest, rifling through it and looking for something, Tommy letting himself be sucked back into his thoughts.

He really was close to the edge, but since Techno showed up he hadn’t thought of slipping down.

“I didn’t want things to go the way they did.” He didn’t really know why he said it, but it was the truth. 

Techno only hummed in acknowledgement, before pulling something out of the chest. “If you’re planning on fighting Dream, you’ll need all the help you can get.” He mused, before handing Tommy something. 

Tommy blinked, five netherite ingots now sitting in his hands, “why would you help me?” 

He was met with another hum, before Techno answered, “I didn’t like the way things ended either.” His tone was deadpan, but Tommy could tell the words were genuine. “It’s getting late Tommy, you should get home.”

With a short nod, Tommy stood up. The wooden path creaked under his feet as he walked back to his and Tubbo’s now shared dirt shack, and Tommy couldn’t help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, that L’manburg’s detonation wasn’t just the end of a darker time, but the beginning of a brighter one.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment I literally love all of them I'm begging- 
> 
> also thank you Theo for inspiring me to write this fic. Maybe one day I'll write a longer fic, but that day is not today.


End file.
